Tsundere
by pena biru muda
Summary: Extra-chapter/Luka POV/Aku Megurine Luka dan ini kisahku dengan si bodoh biru ini./"Ohayou, My Princess "/BaKaito sialan!/AU/miss-typo/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

_**OC, miss-typo, AU, EYD yang tidak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Megurine Luka baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan kini gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendapati seorang pemuda berambut blue ocean yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pagar rumahnya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya.

Luka kenal orang itu―sangat kenal. Sambil memasang wajah _stoic _andalannya dia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa-pun, pemuda itu sudah langsung menyadari jika Luka tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Luka-_chan_. Wah, kau tampak manis pagi ini!" Sebuah pujian terlontar dari mulut pemuda blue ocean itu. Luka hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Saking tipisnya tak ada yang bisa melihat senyuman gadis Megurine itu. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda ini.

"Ah, kau tersenyum Luka-chan. _Kawaii ne…_" dan seketika itu juga rona merah tergores di pipi _chubby_ Megurine Luka. Dia menghentikan langakahnya―membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan juga menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu tanpa diduga…

**BUGH! **

Luka melayangkan tas slempang biru tuanya ke lengan pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ itu―Kaito, dengan keras lalu berlari menjauh dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Kaito hanya meringis kesakitan dan seketika itu juga sebuah senyuman telukis di wajahnya, "Dasar gadis _tsundere_." celetuknya lalu berlari menyusul Luka.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Megurine Luka kini tengah melangkah pelan di koridor sekolanya. Kedua lengan mungilnya kini tengah membawa sebuah kardus besar yang berisikan peralatan klubnya―jurnalistik. Luka sedikit mengeluh tentang beratnya bawaan yang tengah dibawanya dan mengapa dia yang harus membawanya. Hell yeah, ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu anggota klub jurnalistik.

**BRUK!** Tanpa sengaja Luka menabrak seseorang yang membuat kardus tersebut jatuh―yang otomatis membuat isinya bertebaran di lantai. Luka tidak tahu pasti siapa yang menabraknya. Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan siapa yang dia tabrak, karena menurutnya itu bukanlah hal penting.

"_Go-gomen_," ucap Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Luka-chan…" ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kaito. Luka langsung mendongakan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"K-kau!" seru Luka. Kini sepasang manic azure itu menangkap seorang pemuda berambut _blue ocean_ tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"_Konnichiwa _Luka-_chan_! Wah, siang ini kau terlihat manis sekali!" ucap Kaito yang sontak saja membuat wajah Megurine Luka merona hebat. Ingin rasa Luka mencincang tubuh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Ah, wajahmu memerah Luka-chan, manis sekali…" ucap Kaito dan dengan lancangnya dia mencubit pipi seorang Megurine Luka.

**BUGH!** Kembali sebuah pukulan melayang di wajah Shion Kaito.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari kini sudah sore, matahari sudah mulai melangkah ke ufuk barat. Luka melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Sepasang mata _azure _itu menangkap sosok biru dan hijau _tosca_ yang tengah jalan bersama keluar dari gedung perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, melihat pemandangan tersebut membuatnya sedikit kesal. Buru-buru Luka berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa menyadari jika pemuda berambut biru itu tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ng, Miku aku duluan ya." ucap Kaito kepada gadis berambut hijau tosca yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Kaito-_niichan_!" ucap gadis itu, Hatsune Miku.

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepupu jauhnya itu.

Sementara itu, Luka tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Tokyo. Hatinya masih kesal akan pemadangan yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa seperti di bakar oleh bara api yang membara.

'_Oh ayolah Megurine Luka, ada apa denganmu_?' jeritnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Orang itu terlihat melukiskan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya saat dirinya telah menemukan Luka.

Ditepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Luka menolehkan kepalanya. Sepasang manik azure itu mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih saya.

"Luka… daijoubu ka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**a/n: **holla bertemu lagi dengan Matsuki :3

Kali ini Matsuki mau buat fanfic twoshoot nih :D hanya saja twoshot ini agak berbeda, soalnya satu chapter enggak sampai 1k+ words biar lebih berbeda dari yang lain.

Terus fanfic ini sengaja Matsuki buat agak sedikit minim deskripsi dan bahasanya (mungkin) agak sedikit berat seperti berat badan saya /lho?

Bagi yang gak tau tsundere, Matsuki jelaskan menurut data yang Matsuki dapat.

Tsundere itu sebuah sifat seseorang yang di satu sisi dia akan terlihat sangat dingin dan jutek dan di satu sisi dia akan terlihat sangat pemalu.

Bagi yang berbeda pendapat, jangan protes ke Matsuki. Soalnya ini menurut data yang Matsuki dapat loh O3O

Oke, cukup basa-basinya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**No bashing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

_**miss-typo, AU, EYD yang tidak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ditepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Luka menolehkan kepalanya. Sepasang manik azure itu mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih saya.

"Luka… _daijoubu ka_?"

Mata Luka terasa memanas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Luka dengan suara bergetar.

Kaito tersenyum. Ditariknya gadis berambut merah muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata itu. "Mauku? Aku hanya ingin melihat sebuah senyuman dari seorang Megurine Luka," ucapnya. Dan tangis Luka semakin menjadi-jadi saat itu juga.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ini tehnya, silahkan menikmati." ucap seorang pelayan sambil meletakan dua cangkir teh di atas meja. Kaito tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Dan pelayan itu berlalu. Luka diam. Dia hanya menatap ke arah cangkir teh itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya. "Ne, Luka-chan… jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Tersenyumlah!" ucap Kaito.

Kepala merah muda yang semula menunduk itu terangkat. Menampilkan sepasang manik azure yang terlihat dingin namun menawan. Luka mendegus, "Ini bukan urusanmu!" cetusnya. Pemuda maniak es krim itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tersenyum itu sangat manis dan aku menyukainya!" ucap Kaito.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu!" seru Luka dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Kaito kembali tersenyum―itu membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali merona dan juga membuat emosinya kembali meledak. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Luka berlalu meninggalkan Kaito dan beberapa lembar uang yang dia tinggalkan sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

"Luka-chan _matte_!" seru Kaito.

Luka kesal. Dia kesal dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghentakan kakinya di setiap langkahnya. "Kaito _Baka! Baka! Baka!_" serunya kesal "Ugh! KAITO _BAKA_!" jeritnya. Emosinya sudah sangat meledak-ledak.

"Luka-chan!" seru seseorang. Megurine Luka sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Dia terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan orang yang memanggilnya itu. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda biru yang membuatnya kesal itu (dan juga membuatnya merona dan merasa dirinya seperti orang gila).

Sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, "Kau cepat sekali sih…" keluh Kaito sambil mengatur napasnya. Luka membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Kaito menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa denganmu Luka-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luka dingin.

"Tapi, sikapmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang masalah," kata Kaito. Luka diam. Dia enggan membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali kesal.

"Kau cemburu ya melihatku dengan Miku tadi?" tanya Kaito. Mendengar kalimat itu entah kenapa membuat wajah gadis merah muda itu memanas. Punggunnya menegang. "Ti-tidak! Lagipula aku tidak melihat kalian berdua keluar dari perpustakaan." Luka menutup mulutnya. Ups! Nona Megurine kelepasan bicara.

Kaito tertawa kecil, "Itu tandanya kau cemburu, Luka." ucap Kaito.

"E-enak saja! Buat apa aku ce-cemburu, ugh!" Luka menatap Kaito tajam. Sementara yang ditatap tajam hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengelus surai merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"Miku itu sepupuku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir…" ucap Kaito. Wajah Luka makin memanas. Dia mengembungkan pipinya sebal dan menoleh ke arah lain. Kaito kembali tertawa kecil.

"Lagi pula… aku hanya akan menyukai ah bukan mencintaimu, Megurine Luka." Ucapan Kaito entah kenapa membuat wajah Luka semakin memanas.

"_Ba-baka_!" seru Luka "Jangan menggo―" belum sempat Luka berbicara, Kaito mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di atas bibir tipis seorang Megurine Luka. Wajah Luka saat ini sudah sangat memerah seperti buah tomat.

"BaKAITO!" seru Luka lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Shion Kaito. Pemuda biru itu hanya tersenyum, dielus kembali surai merah muda itu dengan pelan. Sementara Luka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat di dada bidang Shion Kaito.

"Luka… mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya Kaito polos.

Mendengarnya membuat Luka semakin memerah. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kaito tersenyum untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Jadi itu tanya iya, hm? Nona Tsundere?" tanya Kaito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**a/n: **Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan Matsuki :3

Wah maaf ya kalau updatenya lama banget. Saya kena WB –w-

Mungkin diksi dan scenenya monoton banget ya? –w- maaf ini efek karena saya ngetik sambil ngebayangin kalau disitu saya sama gebe―**PLAK!** Maaf kalau sedikit melewati topik. Yosh! Mungkin sama disini saja ya :3 Maaf kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan dan tidak membuat para reader berkesan.

Psst… kemungkinan nanti ada bonus chapter-nya loh psst…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**No bashing**


	3. Extra-chapter

**Note: **hai semua… kembali bertemu dengan Matsuki. Oke ini adalah extra chapter dari fanfic Matsuki yang berjudul **Tsundere**. Sebenarnya agak sedikit bingung untuk extra chapter ini. Tapi, setelah datang ke Jfest dan menggila bersama para otaku di sana, langsung mendapatkan pencerahan pas di jalan pulang hoho… ternyata JFest itu memang gudang ide saya*O*)9 harus sering-sering ini /plak

Oh, iya pas bagian terakhir, Matsuki agak sedikit kebingungan buat menentukan ending-nya. Jadi jangan salahkan saya jika ending-nya gak sesuai harapan kalin, gomennasai_ _) Lalu, Matsuki ucapkan juga terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah baca fanfic ini dan juga kepada kalian yang sudah review fanfic ini. Makasih atas reviewnya. Aku sangat senangToT) ternyata masih ada yang peduli denganku /bletak!

Disarankan pas baca fanfic ini dengerkan lagu **Ai Kotoba** atau **La, La, Love you** tapi yang versi **ShounenT **atau mau versi Miku-nya juga boleh. Atau juga bisa sambil dengeri lagunya **AKB48** yang judulnya **Tsundere!** (sebenarnya sih fanfic ini gak ada hubungannya sama ketiga lagu itu. Cuma, pas lagi buat fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu).

Oke, selamat menikmati extra-chapter ini. Maaf yang kalau misalnya masih ada **miss-typo**.

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warning: miss-typo, AU, ****Luka POV****, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

**Extra-chapter: Tsundere**

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka. Aku adalah salah satu manusia yang tinggal di muka bumi ini. Aku dilahirkan dengan rambut berwarna―ehem, merah muda, agak aneh memang membicarakan warna rambutku yang berbeda ini. Tapi, ini asli loh. Aku bisa menjamin kalau rambutku ini asli, bukan buatan.

Aku ini sing―ehem maaf, sebenarnya… bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Ya pokoknya aku ini sudah tidak single lagi. Pasanganku? Oh, ayolah… tolong jangan bahas orang itu. Dia itu terlalu bodoh dan menyebalkan―ah tidak begitu menyebalkan sih, hanya saja setiap perilakunya selalu membuatku kesal dan merasa ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Contoh saja seperti sekarang ini.

Laki-laki bodoh berambut biru ini menyelipkan sebuah surat―dengan amplop berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan bungan sakura disana-sini―di kotak sepatu milikku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran orang ini! Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Aku ambil surat itu dan membukanya. Begitu membukanya―dan juga membaca isi surat itu tentunya―aku langsung meremasnya sampai tidak berbentuk. Wajahku rasanya seperti terbakar! Ya, Tuhan… aku benar-benar ingin menelan orang ini. Heh, kalian ingin tahu isi surat ini? Tolong jangan tanya isi surat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup memberi tahu apa isi surat ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa!

Heh, kalian benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya? Hh… baiklah, isi surat ini agak sedikit membuatku merona.

* * *

**Selamat Pagi gadis merah merahku sayang. **

**Kau pasti sangat terlihat sangat cantik hari ini seperti biasanya. Dan kau tahu? Aku semakin mencintaimu gadis merah mudaku sayang. Pasti wajahmu sedang memerah sekarang. Ah pasti sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin mencium pipimu itu haha… **

**Nanti pulang sekolah kita kencan ya! Pastikan dirimu tampil cantik seperti biasanya. Kau tidak perlu berdandan nona. Tanpa make-up pun, kau sudah sangattt cantik. Chu~ **

**Tertanda, pemuda birumu yang tersayang. **

**Kaito chu~**

* * *

Sudah kan? Argh! Laki-laki bodoh itu benar-benar bodoh. Bisa kupastikan dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dariku. Awas saja! Berani sekali dia membuatku merona. Aku pun, segera melangkah menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga. Jadwal pertama hari ini pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei. Ah, pasti membosankan. Guru itu jika sudah mengajar seperti robot. Kaku dan tidak berperasaan. Tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya sedetik saja langsung dipersilahkan keluar dari kelas. Hah, padahal baru pagi kenapa harus bertemu dengan guru robot berkacama itu.

"Ohayou, My Princess~" Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku sudah sangat familiar dengan orang ini. Dia, Shion Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru yang aku kenal dengan kelakuan bodohnya itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka, sedangkan dia memandangku dengan tatapannya seperti biasa. Berbinar-binar dan sangat menyilaukan. Aku bisa merasakan ada ribuan bintang di mata safirnya itu. Oh, tidak ini terlalu berlebihan dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakterku. "Apa maumu, baKaito?" tanyaku dingin.

Dia tersenyum dan entah kenapa aku sangat ingin blushing. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Aku tidak boleh meruntuhkan harga diriku ini di depan si bodoh biru ini. Tidak boleh dan sangat tidak boleh. Itu hanya akan menghacurkan image-ku. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Luka-chanku sayang~" ucapnya dan dengan tanpa dosanya dia mengecup pipiku sekilas. Wajahku langsung merona hebat. Sialan baKaito! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat aku merona dua kali. Pertama tentang surat di kotak sepatu dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya dia―ehem mengecup pipiku. Dengan segenanp kekesalan yang sudah meletup-letup seperti popcorn, langsung saja aku layangkan sebuah kepalan tangan ke arahnya. Belum sempat kepalan tangan ini melayang, dia sudah menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Lagi wajahku memerah karenanya. BaKaito sialan!

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku! Kita dilihat yang lain tahu!" seruku. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, si bodoh ini malah mengeratkan pelukannya ini. "Biar saja. Biar semua orang tahu, kalau aku milikmu, dan kau milikku." ucapnya tepat di kupingku. Aku merinding merasakan deru nafasnya yang begitu terasa di kupingku ini. Bisa aku rasakan wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Ugh! BaKaito kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih orang bodoh dan menyebalkan sepertimu sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ugh!

Akhirnya si bodoh ini melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah ini. Tapi, sepertinya si bodoh biru ini mengetahuinya. Aku lihat sekilas dia tersenyum tipis, tangan kirinya mengusap pipi kananku dengan lembut. Ja-jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Jantungku jadi berdetak lebih kencang baKaito! Hentikan.

"Kau benar-benar manis. Aku jadi ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup, Luka-chan."

Dan lagi-lagi dia membuatku merona hebat. Aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuh lagi. Ucapannya itu benar-benar membuatku lemas. BaKaito sialan!

* * *

"Luka-chan! Sejak kapan berpacaran dengan si bodoh biru itu? Seingatku kau sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya! Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku, Megurine Luka!" Lily langsung melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang hubunganku dengan si bodoh itu. Bukan hanya Lily. Teman sekalasku banyak yang menanyakannya. Bahkan sampai adik kelasku, Len dan Ren―si kembar kuning Kagamine, menanyakan soal hal ini.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Ini semua karena si bodoh itu. Coba saja dia tidak melakukan hal gila itu. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa melewati istirahat makan siang dengan tenang tanpa gangguang pertanyaan yang membuat kupingku panas mendengarnya. Shion Kaito kau harus bertanggung jawab akan ini.

"Luka-chan~" Suara itu lagi. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepasang mataku mendapati si bodoh itu sedang melangkah ke arahku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dariku. Kau datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat! BaKaito!

Langsung saja teman-teman sekelasku menjerit. Aku memutar mataku bosan. "Ternyata memang benar! Megurine-sama dan Shion-sama pacaran!" seru Gumi―gadis berambut hijau pendek. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit dengan keras saaat itu juga atau melemparkan apa saja pada si bodoh biru ini. Pasti dengan kehadiran si bodoh ini sudah menguatkan fakta yang ada. Dan… namaku akan menjadi buah bibir sekolah ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kita jadi makan siang bersama kan, Luka-chan? Aku sudah membuatkan bento untukmu loh!" ucapnya dan semua murid-murid yang ada disini dengan kompaknya menjerit―sebagian ada yang berucap "Kyaa! So Sweet sekali! Megurine-san sangat beruntung!" What the…? Aku sangat beruntung? Tck, aku sama sekali tidak beruntung.

Kaito langsung menautkan jari kami dan membawaku ke luar kelas. Bisa aku dengar dengan samar-samar beberapa murid saling berbisik satu sama lain tentangku dan si bodoh ini. Argh! Aku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

* * *

Sekarang sudah sore. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di taman. Aku sedang apa? Oh… aku sedang―ehem, berkencan dengan si bodoh itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggunya yang sedang membelikan aku es krim. Sedikit info saja. Si bodoh itu sangat suka es krim. Dia selalu menceritakan tentang es krim bila sedang bersamaku. Huh, seperti tidak ada topik yang lain saja. Terkadang kupingku terasa sangat panas jika si bodoh itu membahas es krim itu. Apa tidak bisa membahas tentang hubungan ini untuk ke depannya―eh, maaf itu bukan aku yang bilang. Aku mana mau membahas hal itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ini buatmu, Luka-chan. Es krim rasa stoberi, kau pasti suka." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan es krim cone berwarna merah muda itu. Kini, pemilik es krim itu berpindah kepemelikkan. Dia duduk di sampingku. Aku lihat dari ekor mataku, si bodoh itu sangat menikmati es krim vanilla miliknya. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?

"Luka-chan…" Aku menoleh ke arahnya begitu dia menyebutkan namaku. Ku lihat dia sedang memperhatikan es krimnya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku lalu menjilat es krim merah muda yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Menurutku… kau itu seperti es krim," eh? Apa maksudnya menyamakanku dengan es krim. Memang aku makanan! Benar-benar menyebalkan orang ini. Dasar bodoh. BaKaito baka!

"Di satu sisi kau terlihat sangat dingin dan di satu sisi kau terlihat sangat manis seperti es krim dingin namun manis." ucapnya. Wajahku langsung memerah dan tanpa aku sadari es krim stoberiku jatuh ke tanah. "Ba-baka! Jangan menggombal!" seruku.

Dia tertawa kecil dan itu membuatku kesal. Argh! Ingin rasanya aku menelan pemuda bodoh ini. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan. "Aku tidak menggombal, aku serius mengatakanya, Luka-chan." Sial! Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah di hadapannya. Ugh!

"Ah Luka-chan apa itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan tidak mendapati apa-apa kecuali air mancur. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku! BaKaito sialan! Ini tempat umum? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya? Dasar bodoh.

Aku menggeram kesal. Wajahku semakin lama semakin terasa panas saja. Dia tetawa lalu tangannya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau benar-benar manis, Luka-chan." ucapnya. Aku sudah sangat tidak tahan. Langsung saja aku menghamburkan diriku ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa aku dengar dia tertawa kembali. Sudah jangan tertawakan aku. Aku sudah sangat malu saat ini.

BaKaito benar-benar bodoh!

Tapi, aku jauh lebih bodoh darinya. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintai laki-laki bodoh ini.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


End file.
